I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of wearing apparel, and more particularly to scarves and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Scarves or mufflers have long been used for both decorative and utilitarian purposes. Most often, a scarf comprises an elongated piece of woven cloth having a length substantially longer than the circumference of the wearer's neck, and a uniform width larger than the vertical extent of the neck. The scarf is knotted or wrapped about the neck, so as to cover the neck and protect it from inclement weather. Decorative scarves are usually constructed from substantially thinner material than are utilitarian scarves, but are similarly draped about the body.
While the prior scarves have functioned adequately for their intended purposes of protection and decoration, their use has entailed some drawbacks. The dangling ends of an elongated scarf can pose a danger to the health and safety of the wearer, if the scarf is worn while the wearer is near or operates any equipment or machinery, such as an automobile engine, a bicycle, or a motorcycle. Merely tucking the free ends of the scarf inside the other clothing worn by the wearer is not a satisfactory solution. The clothing worn may not have a sufficient neck opening to allow the free ends of the scarf to be tucked therein, and the bulk of the free ends may be so great as to prevent the closure of a button or zipper-front article of clothing, thus defeating the protective purpose of the scarf. Moreover, the width of the conventional scarf often results in uneven longitudinal stretching of the material of the scarf when wrapped and tied about the neck, since the neck possesses a diversely curved surface. Lastly, decorative scarves generally provide little protection for the neck from the rain or cold.